Entre las Llamas del Infierno MN
by VerityMalfoy
Summary: Los pecados son las ganas incontrolables de saborear lo prohibido, la tentación de consumirnos entre las llamas del infierno, con tal de fundirnos en los pecaminosos placeres de los vicios de la carne estando en la tierra.
1. Colera

**Pecado: Ira**

**_"Si te enojas, piensa en las consecuencias"_**

Otra vez, la ira se apoderaba de cada poro de su ser, mientras su cuerpo se tensaba y en sus ojos se podían observar las llamas que lo estaban consumiendo por dentro, solo quería hacerlo pedazos, romperlo con sus propias manos, hacerlo sufrir.

Otra vez, el odio lo invadía corrompiendo su alma, mientras que su orgullo se volvía nuevamente añicos al observar las notas publicadas. Otra vez, en segundo.

Apretó sus puños, clavando las uñas en su propia carne, pero ignoraba cualquier dolor que pudiera causarle, solo podía sentir odio y furia en ese momento. En sus ojos azules se acumularon unas cuantas lagrimas de pura frustración que amenazaban con escapar, oculto su miraba bajo el flequillo dorado de sus rubios cabellos sin dejar de mirar el tablón de anuncios, su mirada fija en el primer puesto.

-Mello- un susurro suave y algo tímido alcanzo sus oídos- Amigo, ya llevas parado ahí casi 3 horas, deberías dejarlo, vamos a descansar, se esta haciendo tarde.

-Déjame solo- respondió luchando consigo mismo para no gritarle al chico pelirrojo que estaba a su lado, conteniendo sus lagrimas, para que nadie, ni siquiera el pudiera verlas.

-Pero…

-No me escuchaste- exploto esta vez, sintió como la mirada de su compañero se posaba sobre el, esos ojos verdes le brindaban todo su apoyo y comprensión lo que Mello interpreto como compasión- No necesito tu lastima, ni misericordia Matt, Lárgate.

-Como quieras- dijo Matt sin moverse un centímetro- Pero sabes algo, Mello. Esta obsesión mal sana acabara por destruirte- "Y me llevaras contigo" pensó el muchacho muy a su pesar.

-No recuerdo haber pedido tu opinión.

En el pasillo se escucho el resonar de los pasos de su mejor amigo alejándose, y eso fue suficiente para que el rubio por fin se derrumbara, dejando escapar sus lagrimas que escurrían libres y suavemente por sus mejillas y una pregunta se apodero de su mente, la misma que siempre se hacia tal día del mes como ese, "¿Por que?" una y otra vez se preguntaba a si mismo "Por que no puedo superarlo, me ha opacado en todo" la sangre hervía en sus venas "Matemáticas, física, química, biología, filosofía, psicología, literatura, es todas y cada una me a superado y lo que mas me enferma es que el muy maldito siquiera se esfuerza para lograrlo"

Te odio, Near. Todo era tan perfecto hasta que llegaste, jodiendo mi vida, volteando mi mundo de cabezas, arrebatándome lo único que realmente he deseado en la vida, L.

Sus piernas estaban entumecidas y en las palmas de sus manos quedaba el vestigio de las rosadas y palpitantes marcas de sus uñas.

Comenzó a caminar a paso lento y algo cabizbajo a su habitación, quizás Matt tenia razón y lo mejor seria descansar y olvidarse del mundo por un instante.

La oscuridad bañaba de negro los pasillos del enorme orfanato de Wammy´s House y por el cristal de los ventanales se solaba el espectral brillo de la luna, iluminándole un poco el camino.

Aunque prefería la oscuridad, el resplandor plateado de la luna, le recordaba a el y no podía evitar volver a sentir esa mezcla de enojo y frustración al pensarlo. Todavía tenia que caminar un largo tramo, su habitación se encontraba al otro extremo del recinto. Pero en su camino se dio cuenta que la puerta de la biblioteca estaba abierta.

Por lo general a esas horas de la noche todos los salones incluyendo la biblioteca estaban cerrados. Entro sigilosamente y un resplandor blanco lo sorprendio por unos segundos.

Near, se encontraba sentado en uno de los mesones leyendo un libro, la luz del exterior lo cubría por completo, dándole un aura tan puro. El joven levanto la mirada al notar que alguien había entrado y dirigió sus ojos grises al invasor que osaba en perturbar su calma.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto el rubio

-Buenas Noches, Mello- contesto- Como puedes observar estoy leyendo.

-Eso ya lo se- dijo el muchacho sintiendo como la furia volvía a el lentamente- Me refiero a que haces aquí ha estas horas, no deberías estar fuera de tu habitación de noche.

-Y aun así tu estas aquí- dijo el alvino que sin querer había rebasado la poca o mas bien casi nula paciencia de Mello, que lo hacia tomado por el cuello de su blanca camisa y lo estampo contra una de las estanterías, haciendo que unos cuantos libros se desplomaran en el piso.

El pequeño no se sorprendió en lo absoluto, conocía a Mello lo bastante bien, su carácter siempre tan efusivo e infantil.

-Cuida tus palabras- una de las manos del rubios sostenían con fuerza las dos de Near sobre su cabeza inmovilizándolo.

-Me gusta venir ha esta hora a la biblioteca, por que no hay nadie que me moleste- Near, tan social y simpático como siempre- ¿y tu? ¿Cual es la razón de que no estés en tu alcoba?

-Tu- susurro completamente cegado por la cólera que por fin se había apoderado nueva y completamente de el- Otra vez, tú- su mano libre se aferro al cuello del alvino apretándolo bruscamente negándole aire- Esta es la ultima vez queme humillas, Near.

Los grises ojos del muchacho lo miraban un poco entre sorprendido y asustado, no era la primera vez que resultaba la victima de los arranques de ira de Mello, pero era la primera vez que el rubio se mostraba tan amenazador y demente, casi poseído por el mismísimo Amón.*

Su mano se cerraba aun mas sobre la nívea piel de su garganta, clavando cinco pequeños puñales que se adentraban en su carne, provocando que poco a poco sintiera un ardor asfixiante y desesperante.

-Me…Me…Mello- los ojos del nombrado se posaron sobre los de su pobre victima, cuyas mejillas estaban tomando un color cada vez mas rojo y unas pequeñas lagrimas se formaban en sus ojos. Poco a poco fue soltando el cuello de Near, su mano temblaba ligeramente mientras el pequeño alvino llenaba sus pulmones de aire un tanto aliviado.

"No soy capaz de matarte" pensó Mello cuya cólera aumentaba aun mas al sentirse incapaz de hacerle daño al chiquillo que aun tenia sujeto fuertemente de las muñecas, no se iría así como así, lo humillaría. Le quitaría a Near esa mascara de frialdad en la cual se ocultaba, lo dejaría indefenso, caería a sus pies.

Volvía a colocar su mano sobre el cuello del pequeño, el cual volvió a mirarlo, el pánico podía notarse en esos apacibles ojos grises.

-¿Que haces?

Mello no respondió, solo acaricio suavemente la marca que había dejado alrededor de la garganta de su compañero y lentamente acerco sus labios a ese trocito de piel.

Suspiro. Near, podía notar un escalofrío que le erizo el vello de su nuca, el sentir esos calidos labios presionarse suavemente sobre su piel. Pero para su desgracia, el contacto no duro mucho, ya que el rubio volvió a alejarse para mirarlo nuevamente a los ojos, podía distinguir claramente la ira en su mirada, pero había algo más, algo que Near no supo identificar, algo nuevo en su mirada, un brillo singular.

Pero antes que pudiera identificar lo que era, una boca ajena arremetía agresivamente contra la suya, apasionada, demandante, sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente e intento moverse para separadse de los labios de Mello.

Pero poco a poco fue cediendo, sintiendo una extraña necesidad de cerrar los ojos mientras el mayor, se hacia paso violentamente entre sus labios con su lengua, sin darse cuenta había liberado las manos del pequeño, pero este no hizo nada mas que continuar con lo que Mello había iniciado. El rubio estampaba cada vez mas a Near contra la estantería, ambos podían sentir el calor del contrario invadiendo sus cuerpos y los dos se sumieron en el frenesí del momento.

Mello sintió liberarse de todo su odio, ira y frustración, mientras que Near sentía por primera vez el contacto físico con otra persona que le había arrebatado su sentido común con ese beso que cada vez estaba subiendo mas de tono. Ambos estaban hundiéndose cada vez más.

Sus pulmones demandaban por aire y algo decepcionados, aunque ninguno lo admitiera se separaron a regañadientas , jadeando descaradamente el uno sobre los labios del otro.

-¿Que ha sido eso?- dijo Near algo mareado, sus mejillas estaban completamente sonrojadas e intentaba sin mucho exito normalizar su respiración

-Un beso- contesto Mello sin mas, alejándose del alvino y dirigiéndose a la puerta de la biblioteca para retomar su camino a su alcoba.

-¿Por que me has besado?- pregunto el alvino antes de que Mello desapareciera.

-He sido el primero, cierto- dijo con una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro, a pesar de que ese también había sido su primer beso, pero Near no tenia por que enterarse- Eso es para que nunca puedas sacarme de tu mente, para que cuando estés solo en tu alcoba no puedas pensar en nadie mas que en mi, y en este momento, para que sientas mi frustración al no poder sacarte de mi mente, para no ser el único en sentirse miserable.

Y sin decir más salio del salón, dejando a Near solo en la biblioteca. Al llegar a su habitación toco delicadamente sus labios y sintió nuevamente la ira renacer en su interior, se maldijo a si mismo, le había gustado, deseaba volver a tener al pequeño alvino entre sus brazos y besarlo hasta mas no poder, había caído en su propia trampa, se había enamorado de Near en un arranque de ira.

*Amon en demonología es un marqués del infierno el cual comanda cuarenta legiones de demonios. Él cuenta las cosas del pasado y del futuro. Es el demonio de la Ira.

Comentennn por favor T.T


	2. Bajos Instintos

_**Pecado: Lujuria**_

_"**Quien en silencio arde, más se quema."**_

-Mello…- Esta era la quinta vez que se encontraba nombrándolo esa noche, mientras intentaba conciliar el sueño, recordando el "incidente" (como el había decidido llamarlo) en la biblioteca. Si el rubio lo que buscaba era atormentarlo lo había hecho muy bien, cada minuto libre lo usaba en pensar en el, así no quisiera, era algo inevitable, no podía sacarlo de su mente, no podía evitar recordar su tacto, imaginar esa calida humedad recorriendo descaradamente el interior de su boca.

Y poco a poco, un calor insoportables se apoderaba del pequeño alvino, que no podía evitar maldecirse a si mismo. Desde esa noche en la que ambos compartieron ese beso en las sombras, algo había cambiado en Near, algo había despertado en el, y sentía una alarmante necesidad de ser tocado. Ya había pasado una semana de su encuentro en la biblioteca y Mello lo ignoraba olímpicamente.

Por las mañanas todo era normal, se mantenía distraído con sus clases y deberes, pero al caer la noche y encontrarse solo en su alcoba, era cuando todo empeoraba, no conseguía evitar los lascivos deseos de su cuerpo, el cual demandaba ser saciado.

"Otra vez" pensaba el, mientras una pálida mano acariciaba tímidamente su propio cuerpo, posándose en su pecho por debajo de su camisa, bajando lentamente, un notable sonrojo se apodero de las mejillas del pequeño, quien comenzaba a reprocharse a si mismo, diciéndose que eso estaba mal, siempre que iban a misa los domingos el sacerdote se los recalcaba muchas veces: "No hay que sucumbir a los placeres carnales" decía severamente. Pero…

Al diablo. Sus manos ya habían alcanzado su entrepierna, sintiéndo el sofocante ardor de las llamas de su propio deseo, la lujuria, es uno de los peores pecados y el lo sabia perfectamente, pero… lo necesitaba.

Hoy, su imaginación como un par de noches atrás, seria su fiel amante entre las sombras.

-Ah…- un gemido resonó por la alcoba al comenzar a acariciar suavemente su entrepierna, imaginando que eran las manos de Mello las que lo tocaban, lo cual lo hacia sentir aun mas indecente, tocarse mientras pensaba en la única persona que había logrado arrebatarle lo mas preciado que tenia, pensando en la persona que había corrompido su inocencia.

Se sentía débil al no poder combatir contra sus más bajos instintos, los cuales lo empujaban a abrir aun mas sus piernas para intensificar las sensaciones.

Unas finas y frías gotitas de sudor escurrieron por sus muslos, el calor lo estaba matando, y como pudo se deshizo de la pesada y gruesa sabana que lo cubría. Sonrojándose aun más al poder observar su cuerpo. Ya su ropa se le hacia incomoda he innecesaria, pero el pudor no le permitiría desvestirse por completo. Con su mano libre se quito los pantalones, sus boxer blancos quedaron a medio camino entre sus piernas.

-Umm..um…Ah!- jadeo tomando el falo entre sus manos, otra vez, subiendo, bajando, apretando delicadamente, mientras su vista comenzaba a nublarse.

Nunca supo cuando había aprendido a hacer lo que estaba haciendo, puro instinto, supuso, mientras elevaba sus piernas en el aire, abriéndolas aun mas, mientras comenzaba a mover sus caderas acompasadamente con el ritmo de sus manos.

-Ah….ajaaaa…Mello- su nombre otra vez en sus labios los cuales relamía de una manera obscena, tratando de encontrar algún vestigio de aquel húmedo beso.

Moviéndose aun mas rápido, deseando sentir las manos del rubio clavándose en sus caderas, aferrándose más y mas a su cuerpo, haciéndolo gritar de placer.

Apretaba con un poco de rudeza su virilidad, mientras que una mano traviesa subía nuevamente, provocándole un agradable cosquilleo, pellizco sus rosados pezones suavemente antes de subir aun mas introduciendo sus dígitos uno a uno en su boca, lamiéndolos cuan largos eran, percibiendo esa perversa voluptuosidad acentuándose aun mas en su lasciva y albina figura. Ese doloroso placer que lo estaba llevando a arder entre las llamas del mismísimo infierno donde Asmadeus* lo estaría esperando.

Estaba al punto del éxtasis, con un brusco movimiento de caderas, sintió ese ardiente liquido en su mano, jadeando aun con el rostro de Mello en la mente.

No estaba satisfecho, aun necesitaba algo mas, el lacerante deseo de su interior aun no cesaba y no estaría complacido solo con el placer que se procuraba en solitario, necesitaba sentirlo a el, necesitaba que fuera el quien lo tocara.

Y aun mareado y avergonzado por lo que había vuelto hacer, comenzó a vestirse nuevamente. No se había dado cuenta que la puerta estaba ligeramente abierta y un brillo azul se colaba por la rendija.

Esa noche Mello, no podía dormir asi que decidió dar una vuelta, caminar para despejar un poco su mente de aquel beso que lo estaba torturando, cuando un audible gemido escapo de una puerta imperceptiblemente entreabierta.

Los colores subieron a su rostro, si ese beso lo había perturbado, la imagen que en ese momento estaba observando la tendría grabada a fuego hasta el día de su muerte. No pudo más que sentir una arrogante alegría al ver como el pequeño alvino, no era tan casto como se creía y su sonrisa se ensancho aun más al escuchar su nombre en aquellos labios y el calor se hizo presente en su cuerpo.

Near se había convertido en un lujurioso insaciable y quizás no era el único.

***Asmadeus es el demonio encargado de la lujuria!**

**bueno se que a lo mejor se esperaban que Mello pecara d lujuria pero XD es que Near muy en el fondo aunq no lo diga es una lujurioso insaciable cuando de Mello se trata y lo se estoy segura XD!**

**Agradezco de corazón los comentarios que han dejado en este y otros de mis fics! De verdad estoy muy feliz te espero continúen leyendooo! **


	3. Codicia

**_Pecado: Avaricia_**

**_"Por que lo quiero todo de ti, por que eres mio"_**

Era una calurosa noche de verano y unas cuantas gotitas de sudor resbalaban por sus sienes, estaba realmente irritado en ese momento, no solo por el endemoniado calor, sino por que Roger lo había castigado, confisco todas y cada una de sus preciosas barras de chocolate y todo por culpa de ese maldito enano, si no se hubiera entrometido, quizás aun tendría sus chocolates. El solo hecho de recordarlo hacia que le hirviera la sangre y se preguntaba a si mismo, ¿Por qué?

Julio por fin había llegado, junto con las vacaciones de verano. Esa mañana un sol abrazador iluminaba el día, Mello se encontraba en la sala común, comiendo su acostumbrada barra de chocolate mientras observaba por la ventana. Podía sentirse la tensión en el aire, Near se encontraba a un par de metros de distancia, armando su rompecabezas, lanzando de vez en cuando miradas furtivas a su compañero. Se sentían realmente incómodos, estaban tan cerca y a la mente del rubio volvían las imágenes de esa noche en la que miro a hurtadillas en el cuarto del menor y el calor se volvía aun más sofocante.

En ese pequeño instante en el que se sumió en sus pensamientos entro otro chico a la sala común, Mello no recordaba su nombre pero lo había visto un par de veces, era de su misma estatura y tenia el cabello negro. Se coloco en frente de Near y pateo la pequeña tabla donde armaba tranquilamente su rompecabezas, las blancas piezas volaron en todas direcciones, y el alvino no dijo nada solo se limito a recogerlas, pero el chico lo tomo del brazo levantándolo bruscamente.

-¿Pero que rayos de pasa?- grito Mello interponiéndose entre aquel desquiciado y Near.

-Oh vamos Mello, solo quiero jugar un rato con el pequeño- dijo el muchacho dando un paso hacia delante- Si quieres tu también puedes jugar.

-No te atrevas a ponerle ni un dedo encima- su voz se había tornado mucho mas amenazante.

-Pero que miedo- burlo el otro haciendo que Mello fuera perdiendo la paciencia- ¿Y que si no lo hago?- el pelinegro con un movimiento ágil y rápido jalo al pequeño Near alejándolo de Mello y lo tomo de la cintura. Quizás ese fue el peor error de su vida, si juegas con fuego, puedes quemarte y si se trata de jugar con Mello, atente a las consecuencias.

El rostro del rubio estaba desfigurado por la furia. Near era suyo, nadie mas que el podía tocarlo. No sabía en que momento había decidido que Near le pertenecía, pero eso era lo de menos.

-Suéltalo- dijo en un tono espectral, uno que podría congelar el fuego.

-¿O que?- Near se movía bruscamente intentando alejarse inútilmente de su captor que lo tenia sujeto fuertemente con una mano de ambas muñecas y con la otra libre acariciaba descaradamente el níveo pecho por debajo de la camisa de su rehén.

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, Mello estaba cegado de furia mezclado con un enorme sentimiento de posesión y avaricia, esa piel, ese cuerpo, eran solo suyos. Arremetió contra el muchacho, haciéndole soltar a su pequeño.

-Pero que demonios te sucede- grito el chico al ser levantado por los aires por el cuello de su camisa.

-Te lo advertí- dijo lanzándolo contra el muro antes de estampar su puño contra el rostro del contrario- Si vuelvo a ver que estas molestando a Near o te atreves a colocar otra vez tus sucias manos sobre el…- sus fríos ojos se clavaron en el chico que se retorcía en el suelo tomándose fuertemente el rostro- Te ira peor- sentencio antes de tomar a Near de la muñeca y sacarlo de las sala común.

-Espera, Mello- dijo el alvino que estaba siendo arrastrado, pero el rubio no le presto la mas minima atención, cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos de la sala común, en uno de los pasillos menos concurridos Mello se digno a mirarlo. Sus ojos eran predadores y poco a poco fue acercándose a Near quien retrocedía por inercia hasta que choco contra la pared, dejándolo acorralado, esos ojos azules lo estaban devorando, penetrándolo hasta lo mas profundo.

-Near-susurro suavemente sintiendo el delicado aliento del menor sobre sus labios- eres mío- Al escapar esas palabras, Mello estaba seguro de estar siendo controlado. Mammon* se había apoderado de su cuerpo y controlaba sus acciones, por que el nunca hubiera dicho aquello.

Una enorme urgencia se hizo presente en el, necesitaba besar esa nívea piel, necesitaba marcar su dominio, sus labios rozaron su cuello, abriéndose lentamente sobre la piel, humedeciéndola, devoraba con rudeza, lamiendo, succionando y de vez en vez mordiendo.

-Ah…Ah!

No se detuvo, al contrario continuo, descendiendo un poco, repitiendo la operación. Near mordía suavemente sus labios mientras sentía como Mello iba desabotonando su camisa y acariciando su vientre, haciendo que el calor aumentara.

-Mello- susurro el pequeño haciendo que el rubio se detuviera y lo mirara, los grises ojos de Near se clavaron el los azules de Mello, estudiándose, hundiéndose el uno en el otro, mientras lentamente sus labios se unían inconscientemente, en un beso apasionado, posesivo, Near recibió con gusto la lengua de Mello mientras que las manos del rubio se fundían en las caderas del alvino, ambos sintieron desfallecer de alegría al sentir nuevamente ese roce de labios, esa calida humedad, que por desgracia no duro mucho tiempo, unos pasos se escucharon a lo lejos y ambos se separaron bruscamente, el rubio abrió la puerta mas cercana e hizo que Near entrara.

-¿Mello?- grito Matt al divisar a su mejor amigo-¿Que le has hecho a ese pobre chico?- el rubio cerro la puerta, había sido demasiado tarde, no pudo ocultarse pero al menos el pelirrojo no había visto a Near

-¿a quien?

-Mello acabas de destrozarle la cara, Roger esta hecho una furia, esta buscándote- El rubio mas molesto por el hecho de haber sido interrumpido, que asustado por las palabras de su mejor amigo, se encamino junto a Matt al despacho de Roger, seria inútil huir de su castigo.

Pero en ese momento no le importaba, lo que Roger le haría, y si alguien se atrevía a volver a tocar a SU pequeño, se la vería muy mal.

***Mammon demonio de la avaricia **

**Roger: Mello, estoy muy decepcionado de ti**

**Mello: Roger, pero era para defender a Near.**

**Roger: Y como explicas esos moretones en su cuerpo.**

***Roger le quita la camisa a Near revelando tres pequeños "moretones" cerca del cuello del pequeño***

**Mello: bueno eso… yo…ehhh…puedo explicarlo**

**Roger: No quiero excusas Mello, no mas chocolate para ti en todo el mes**

**El proximo cap es gulaaa!**


	4. Ambrosía

**_Pecado: Gula_**

**"_Para saborear los placeres hay que tomarlos sorbo a sorbo. Observando lo que nos ofrecen y degustar cada tentación"_**

Ya eran mas de las 2 de la madrugada, todos los pequeños de Wammy´s House dormían placidamente en sus camas, ecepto Mello que se encontraba en la cocina, enfermo de abstinencia.

"Donde los escondió" se preguntaba a si mismo aquel rubio revolviendo todos los cajones, desesperado. "Tienen que estar en alguna parte" se dirigió a la alacena, desordenándolo todo a su paso. Necesitaba comer, llevaba 5 horas sin absolutamente nada de chocolate y no podría soportarlo ni un minuto más. Se limpiaba el sudor de la frente con el dorso de la mano, realmente el calor era insoportable. Por eso el rubio siempre había odiado el verano, prefería los fríos vientos de invierno.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Mello sintió un escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo, se detuvo en seco, cerrando de golpe la despensa, lo había atrapado con las manos en la masa, ahora si no se iba a librar de Roger. El rubio voltio, pero no pudo distinguir el rostro de la persona que le hablaba.

-¿Mello?- el pequeño intruso, caminaba hacia el y Mello pudo sentir un poco de alivio.

-Near, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Yo pregunte primero- contesto el pequeño imperturbable, jugueteando con uno de sus plateados rizos.

-No tengo por que darte explicaciones- Near solo lo observo unos instantes antes de dirigirse al refrigerador y servirse un vaso con agua. El rubio lo miraba de reojo, intentando retomar su búsqueda. Estaba nervioso.

-¿Qué buscas?- Enano entrometido, acaso no podía mantenerse en sus propios asuntos. Mello no respondió.

Se hizo un incomodo silencio, en el que ambos pretendieron ignorarse, cuando estaban mas atentos el uno en el otro, en ese momento mas que nunca.

-Gracias- dijo Near rompiendo por fin el silencio.

-¿Por que?

-Por defenderme- Near no lo veía a los ojos, estaba concentrado en un rincón oscuro de la cocina- Se donde puedes encontrar chocolate.

Al rubio no le sorprendió que el alvino ya supiera lo que estaba buscando, simplemente le cabreaba que lo supiera. El siempre tenía que saberlo todo…

-Ah, si genio, ¿pues donde?- Near señalo aquel rincón oscuro, donde se encontraba un armario oculto entre las sombras, Mello se acerco y al abrirlo se encontró con sus amadas barras de chocolate. No le dio mucha importancia al hecho de que había sido Near y no el quien las había encontrado y tomo una de ellas.

-¿Quieres?- le dijo al alvino extendiéndole una barra, era lo menos que podía hacer, eso y quizás darle las gracias, cosa que jamás sucedería.

-No gracias, no me gusta el chocolate.

-Nunca te he visto probándolo-Mello parecía algo desconcertado, como era posible que existiera alguien en el mundo que no sucumbiera a la sublime tentación del chocolate.

-Nunca lo he hecho- respondió Near, seco, cortante, frío. Tan diferente de aquel chico que había visto a hurtadillas, ese pequeño pasional y sediento de placer.

-Entonces- dijo haciendo una pequeña pausa- ¿Cómo sabes que no te gusta?- con esa simple frase Mello destruyo el pobre argumento del alvino, el cual tomo la barra entre sus manos y comenzó a quitarle la envoltura.

El calor había derretido el chocolate, haciendo que Near manchara sus níveos dedos de esa calida y dulce sustancia. Mello observaba algo divertido la escena. Una de esas cremosas gotas resbaló, cayendo en la albina garganta resbalando juguetonamente perdiéndose debajo del blanco pijama. Near parecía algo molesto por el hecho de no ser capaz de comer sin terminar todo cubierto de chocolate, pero al final no le dio mucha importancia. El rubio aun lo observaba, sintiendo como sus mejillas adquirían un leve color rosa, al observar como Near lamia la sustancia de su dedo índice. Era tan lento y parsimonioso con lo que hacia que Mello creyó por un instante que lo hacia a propósito, para provocarle, ¿Quizás?

-¿Qué tal?- dijo con una voz casi entrecortada, intentando normalizarla

-Es un poco amargo- respondió. Amargo, esa era la última palabra que podría describir al sabor del chocolate.

-Deja que invada tu boca y veras lo dulce que es- Near volvió ha acercar la derretida barra a sus labios tomando nuevamente un poco con su lengua, haciendo que una nueva gota resbalara desde la comisura derecha de sus labios, bajando, deslizándose deliciosamente hasta su barbilla.

Mello no podía soportarlo, quería…Ni siquiera estaba seguro de lo que deseaba hacer en ese momento, solo necesitaba hacerlo. Camino peligrosamente hacia el peliblanco, tomándolo del mentón, obligándolo a alzar el rostro.

-¿Qué haces?-pregunto Near algo alarmado. Como le encantaba a Mello provocar esos ligeros cambios en su actitud, saberse el único en poder lograrlo, era algo exquisito.

El rubio solo lo ignoro llevando su lengua desde la base de aquella blanca barbilla y lamió ese suculento camino de chocolate, succionando gota a gota, hasta llegar a la comisura de aquellos fríos y apetecibles labios de porcelana.

Ambos se miraron, pero ninguno se movió ni un centímetro.

-Mello, no creo que esto sea una buena idea- Murmuro el alvino sobre sus labios, haciendo que el rubio pudiera saborear el fragante aroma a cacao, que su aliento desprendía, pero… no quería ser el quien diera el primer paso. Seria Near quien se hundiría en el delirio, quería ver al pequeño y "casto" alvino sucumbiendo ante sus hormonas y por fin, el mismo se quitaría aquella mascara de frialdad para el rubio.

-¿Que no es una buena idea?- contesto el rubio sin siquiera rozar sus labios con los de su compañero.

-Esto- murmuro sonrojándose levemente- No deberías, esto esta mal. No debes besarme- pero el peliblanco en ves de alejarse del rubio, solo se mantenía en su sitio, como esperando a que Mello poseyera sus labios de una vez por todas.

-¿Quien dijo que iba a besarte?- pregunto en modo de respuesta, con esa arrogante sonrisa formándose lentamente en su rostro- Yo solo estaba comiendo un poco de chocolate -una mano traviesa se colaba por debajo del pijama, acariciando aquella blanca piel. Mello sentía como poco a poco, Near iba sonrojándose aun mas, pero sus labios no se unían. Near podría estar un poco afectado por las caricias de Mello, pero sabia perfectamente lo que el rubio pretendía y no se dejaría ganar, no tan fácilmente.

-Además si ese fuera el caso- Mello fue desabotonando uno a uno los botones, dejando al descubierto el pecho del menor, que lentamente iba disminuyendo el espacio existente entre ellos- Hace un par de días, no opusiste resistencia alguna, pequeño, admítelo Near, estas deseándolo.

-Yo...Mello- dijo Near en un gemido ahogado aun sobre sus labios, un pequeño escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo alvino, al sentir nuevamente el contacto de las calidas manos del rubio, subiendo, bajando, tocando descaradamente. Pero de improviso el pequeño se retiro unos cuantos pasos hasta llegar al gran mesón que ocupada el centro de la cocina, sentándose sobre el. Near sabía como jugar sucio. Abrió un poco sus piernas y llevo nuevamente el chocolate a sus labios sin dejar de mirar a Mello, dejando que las cremosas gotas de chocolate derretido cayeran por todo lo ancho de su pecho. Belfegor* dispuso el banquete, ahora Mello solo tendría que degustar el plato principal.

-Sabes algo- murmuro, al acercarse al peliblanco que no dejaba de lamer la barra entre sus dedos- Es mas delicioso si lo comes con cerezas- finalizo dirigiéndose hacia el refrigerador y sacando un tazon de cristal, lleno de unas hermosas y rojas cerezas, tomo una nueva barra de chocolate dejándola derramarse sobre las rojas frutillas- Toma- dijo acercando una de ellas a los labios de Near.

El pequeño abrió lentamente la boca, permitiéndole el paso al rubio. Tomo su mano y suavemente mordió la cereza, sintiendo el frío dulzor mezclado con la calidez del chocolate, suculento, exquisito. Lo comió todo y lamió algunos de los dedos de Mello en los cuales quedaban pequeños rastros del chocolate. Esto, pensó Mello por un instante, seria divertido, ambos estaban ansiosos, esperando que algo que ninguno de los dos entendía muy bien comenzara de una vez. Y Mello, no era de las personas que les gustara esperar.

-Ahora- el rubio tomo nuevamente una cereza cubierta con chocolate y la poso otra vez en los labios del alvino- Esta cereza es mía- dijo, haciendo que Near abriera nuevamente la boca- No quiero que te la comas- finalizo posicionándola entre los labios abiertos que la presionaron suavemente.

De nuevo sus manos se aferraron en su cuerpo, jugueteando con el elástico del pantalón, Near soltó un audible gemido de reproche, sin dejar caer la pequeña cereza entre sus labios. Mello hizo acoplo de uno de sus mejores talentos, ignorar a Near cuando la ocasión lo ameritaba y lo despojo de un tiron de toda prenda que llevara de la cintura para abajo, dejándolo únicamente con la camisa, y sus calcetines.

-¿Que sucede?- dijo burlonamente posando ambas manos en las ante piernas, presionando suavemente, mientras su aliento chocaba contra la garganta del pequeño, el calor si antes era insoportable, ahora era inhumanamente insoportable, Near no recordaba haber estado tan sonrojado y avergonzado en toda su vida y sin embargo no quería que Mello se detuviera, ahora recordaba vividamente todas las noches en las que estuvo solo en su alcoba, pensando en el rubio, imaginando sus manos recorriendo su cuerpo, su boca devorando demandante la suya y no podía ocultarlo, Near deseaba esto tanto o quizás mas que el propio Mello. Unas pálidas manos, que se habían encontrado completamente quietas, se introdujeron tímidamente debajo de la negra camisa del rubio, el cual no pudo evitar sorprenderse un poco por los actos del pequeño, pero luego se reprocho mentalmente, El sabia que Near lo deseaba mas que a nada y sonrío triunfante. Near subió la camisa lo mas que pudo y al final Mello, decidió ayudarle y quitarse aquella molesta prenda.

Ya era hora, la cena estaba servida y Mello por fin podría comer, su lengua recorrió el pecho del pequeño saboreando cada gota de chocolate que allí se encontrara, deleitándose con cada gemido que escapaban de esos deliciosos labios. Podía sentir esa delirante incomodidad en su entrepierna.

-Ahh…nhn- Near tembló al sentir aquella lengua aprisionando uno de sus pezones, luchando consigo mismo para no morder la cereza entre sus labios, su respiración se volvía cada ves mas acelerada y podía sentir como el mar de chocolate de su cuerpo comenzaba a escurrirse lentamente por su piel bajando, cada vez mas abajo, deslizándose entre sus piernas-Mee..llo- unas finas lagrimas de placer comenzaban a nublarle la vista y mordió sin querer la cereza, dejando que un pequeño hilito de aquella jugosa sustancia invadiera su boca, tentándolo a devorarla.

-No te atrevas- dijo Mello casi como si le hubiera leído la mente al pequeño alvino, que moría por morder la pequeña fruta y el rubio estaba gozando con ello. Bajo cada vez mas hasta encontrarse con el pequeño miembro de su compañero, se encontraba completamente excitado y otro gemido resonó en la cocina al sentir el calido aliento del rubio sobre el.

-Uhnn…nnaahh- su cuerpo tiritaba y ya casi no podía mantener sus ojos abiertos cuando Mello aprisiono la punta de su falo entre sus labios, presionando tortuosamente. El pequeño alvino abrió las piernas lo más que pudo de la manera más obscena, haciendo que el tazón de cristal se cayera de la mesa partiéndose en miles de pedazos, sintiendo nuevamente esa oleada de intenso placer, esa voluptuosidad invadiendo su ser, esa que aparecía solamente cuando estaba solo en su alcoba, pero esta ves resultaba mil veces mejor, al ser Mello quien se la procurara. Sus finos dedos se entrelazaron el las doradas hebras, tironeando de ellas, apretándolas en sus pequeños puños cada vez que se producían aquellos pequeños y esporádicos espasmos del placer que pronto afloraría.

-Ahhh…- se dejo caer sobre el mesón arqueando su espalda, elevando las piernas, sintiendo un ligero cosquilleo al sentir las gotas de chocolate que aun escurrían por sus muslos y sus hebras platinadas adheridas a su rostro por el sudor-Mmmm…eee….Lllo- pronuncio su nombre como pudo, intentando advertirle que debía parar, que si no se detenía el…

Había sido demasiado tarde. Mello no se había detenido y ese calido liquido lleno su boca. Pero en vez de sentir asco, el rubio trago cada gota, era pura ambrosía. Near respiraba irregularmente, aun con la pequeña cereza entre sus labios.

-Esto es mío- dijo subiéndose al mesón, colocando ambas piernas una a cada lado del alvino, llevando sus labios lentamente a los de Near. Tomo la cereza sin tocar la boca de su compañero y la Mordió dejando que el jugoso líquido bañara los labios del peliblanco. Las dilatadas pupilas del Near lo observaron fijamente y antes de que sus bocas se unieran y Mello por fin probara aquellos dulces labios nuevamente, sus ojos se cerraron, quedando el pequeño profundamente dormido.

***Belfegor demonio de la gula.!**


	5. Sueños

_**Pecado: Pereza**_

_**"Para la pereza y la monotonía existe una cura, si tienes a alguien que te ayude"**_

En ese momento añoraba la monotonía de su día a día. Pidió perdón por todas las veces en que se quejo por no tener nada emocionante que hacer, en ese instante daría lo que fuera con tal de estar en su habitación.  
Las manos del rubio se aferraban fuertemente a la boca de Near, que por fin estaba despertando poco a poco. Casi no podían moverse en el reducido espacio, y en su mente recapitulo, todos y cada uno de los acontecimientos que los habían llevado hasta ahí.

"Dios por favor" pensaba internamente Mello mientras caminaba lo mas rápido posible "No permitas que nadie nos vea"

Tenia que admitir, que esta no había sido una de sus mejores ideas, había sido completamente imprudente, cualquiera en el orfanato podría verlos y pensar lo peor, es que la imagen que ambos brindaban no dejaba mucho a la imaginación.

Un Mello ligeramente sonrojado, agitado y acalorado, con sus tiernos labios coloreados de un rosa intenso he hinchados, con su camisa negra desarreglada y su siempre impecable y bien peinada cabellera rubia, revuelta y desordenada, llevando en brazos a un Near en estado post-orgásmico, en cuyas mejillas se hallaban vestigios de aquel tinte carmesí, producto de su agitada noche y una suave, pero visible expresión de placer y satisfacción en su rostro aun dormido, ataviado únicamente con unos boxer y su habitual camisa blanca completamente desabotonada, dejando al descubierto su pequeña y albina figura semidesnuda, que hubiera sacado un suspiro a cualquiera de las niñas del orfanato. Si alguien los viera, se armaría un escándalo, todos estarían hablando y especulando sobre la relación que ambos sostenían y eso era lo menos que deseaba el rubio, ni siquiera el sabia cual era la relación que sostenía con Near, como para que todo el orfanato estuviera hablando sobre ellos.

Unos cuantos rayos dorados se filtraban tímidamente por las ventanas y el rubio se sintió palidecer de golpe, como era posible que el tiempo hubiera transcurrido tan rápidamente, acelero el paso, seria cuestión de unos pocos minutos antes de que sus compañeros comenzaran a salir de sus dormitorios, para asearse e ir a desayunar.

"Tiene el sueño pesado, el muy maldito, perezoso" pensó molesto por estar en una situación tan comprometedora y no tener un escape inmediato, su alcoba al igual que la de Near, se encontraban a una distancia considerablemente lejos de donde ellos se encontraban. Pero Mello continuo su camino cuando de improviso, en el pasillo resonó el chirrido de una puerta abriéndose, se detuvo en seco.

-Voy a ir a buscarlo para desayunar- dijo la inconfundible voz de linda, que hablaba alegremente con su compañera de cuarto.

-Linda, deberías desistir, no creo que Near…

-Shhhhhh!- dijo la chica

-Oh, vamos linda, lo sabes muy bien, el chico es de piedra.

-Igual me gusta- dijo en un tono muy bajo, pero igual llego a los oídos del rubio, al cual lo estaba invadiendo nuevamente ese sentimiento de ira y posesión.-Bueno, eres imposible, pero luego no digas que no te lo advertí, ahora sal rápido, me muero de hambre.

Mello comenzó a mirar a ambos lados, tenia que escapar y rápido. Corrió perdiéndose entre otro pasillo, sabiendo que si las chicas iban al comedor, no se encontraría con ellas en aquel corredor. Por que el orfanato tenía que ser tan endemoniadamente ¡ENORME! El cansancio ya se estaba apoderando de el, no había dormido en toda la noche, la cual no fue lo que se diría tranquila y ahora tenia que cargar con Near que no sabia ¡por que cojones no despertaba aun!

Otro chirrido, otra puerta apunto de abrirse, Mello sufriría un ataque de pánico o un colapso nervioso en cualquier momento, ya no sabia siquiera en que parte de Wammy se encontraba y entro en la primera puerta que pudo abrir, sintió una grata sensación de alivio al darse cuenta que no había nadie, pero desapareció tan rápidamente como llego cuando se dio cuenta de en donde se encontraba.

"Dios que he hecho para merecer esto" pensó "¿Al destino le gusta verme sufrir o que?

Era el despacho de Roger. El rubio paseo sus ojos rápida y desesperadamente por el lugar y diviso un pequeño armario, en el instante justo cuando las puertas del despacho volvían a abrirse. Roger entro en su oficina, como todas las mañanas, arreglaría algunos asuntos que tenia pendiente antes de ir a desayunar.

-Ah- El anciano creyó haber escuchado un pequeño ruidito al sentarse en frente a su enorme escritorio, pero no le atribuyo mucha importancia y continuo con su labor.

Mello tapo los labios del alvino con una de sus manos, fuertemente, ese no era precisamente el mejor de los momentos para que ese alvino pervertido comenzara a soñar cosas subiditas de tono. El rubio se había sentado como pudo en el reducido espacio del armario, con Near en su regazo, increíblemente dormido aun, ese pequeño enano perezoso ojala Behemot* tuviera un buen castigo para él en el averno, por ponerlo en esta situación.

El calor se estaba apoderando nuevamente de su cuerpo, Near se retorcía de una manera demasiado sugerente sobre él, haciendo que sus muslos rozaran con su poca atendida virilidad, haciéndolo encenderse de una manera alarmante, los colores volvían a sus mejillas, mientras sentía la respiración del pequeño alvino un poco agitada, su aliento chocaba contra la palma de su mano, humedeciéndola. Las manos del menor viajaban inconciente por su propio cuerpo, tocándose de una manera nada inocente.

Mello no sabia que hacer, se encontraba en la situación más excitante y estresante de su vida, ese albino lujurioso y pervertido, tenía que elegir precisamente ese momento, para tener sueños húmedos.

Roger, levanto la vista algo desconcertado, sentía una extraña atmosfera en su despacho, esa mañana, un calor casi infernal, invadía aquellas cuatro paredes.

-Mmm..ahh- apretó con mas fuerza los labios del pequeño que por fin estaba abriendo sus ojos lentamente, Mello se sintió un poco mas aliviado, al menos si Roger los descubría, que era lo mas seguro, no pensaría que era un psicópata, pervertido, homosexual, que estaba violándose a Near mientras este dormía, en el armario de su despacho, para pensar que ambos eran unos homosexuales pervertidos, que disfrutaban tener sexo en su armario.

-Shhhh- susurro Mello al oído de Near, lo mas silenciosamente que pudo haciendo que su aliento chocara contra su oreja, este tirito, sintiendo una incomoda humedad en sus partes bajas- Tranquilo, después te explico lo que ha ocurrido, ahora mantente quieto, Roger no puede descubrirnos.

Near, aun esta abriendo los ojos mientras escuchaba las palabras de Mello, una pequeña rendija de aquel diminuto espacio lo dejaba vislumbrar a Roger sentado en su escritorio revisando unos papeles. Que demonios hacían ellos ahí, Mello esta loco.

El rubio podía notar lo nervioso que se había puesto el pequeño alvino, y decidió desquitárselas por el mal rato que antes había tenido que pasar, igual si Roger los descubría no se regaría por todo el orfanato, solo tendrían que rendirle cuentas a el y de verdad le gustaría ver como pretendía hacer Near para salir airoso de esa.

-Ahh-Near soltó un pequeño gemido, lo suficientemente alto como para que el anciano, levantara el rostro.

-Estas loco- susurro Near, lo mas bajo que su voz le permitía, sintiendo como los dedos de Mello masajeaban su virilidad sin pudor alguno, humedeciéndolos, jugueteando y sobre todo torturando al pequeño alvino. La vista del menor comenzaba a nublarse nuevamente.

-Quizás- susurro mordiendo con un poco de rudeza el tierno y suave lóbulo de esa pálida oreja, tiñéndolo de un ligero tono rosa, mientras que su mano libre atacaba uno de sus pezones, pellizcándolo de la manera mas sugestiva posible.

Near luchaba con sus instintos para no gritar hasta desgarrar su garganta, la verdad es que la situación en la que se encontraban lo estaba poniendo de sobremanera, la posibilidad de que Roger los encontrara en ese preciso instante, en esa situación con Mello, solo lo excitaba aun mas, pero el también haría sufrir al rubio.

Tomo la mano que pellizcaba sus rosados pezones he introdujo unos cuantos dedos en su boca, lamiéndolos suave y lentamente, así, al menos apaciguaría los gemidos que estaban ansiosos por aflorar de aquellos labios, mientras movía sus caderas, lo mas rápido que pudo sobre el regazo de Mello.

Ese roce lo estaba volviendo, loco, quería escucharlo, necesitaba sentir sus jadeos ahogándose en su boca.

El anciano, por alguna razón se sentía incomodo y escuchaba unos pequeños ruiditos, que si de alguna manera no le molestaban, le estaban preocupando, hizo ademán de levantarse de su asiento, para buscar, la causa del sonido cuando Linda entro al despacho.

-Roger, Near y Mello no están- dijo muy rápido- no encuentro a Near.

Una sonrisa maliciosa curvos los labios del rubio, tomando a SU pequeño alvino de la forma mas obscena que pudo, tocándolo aun mas directo, sintiendo como se derretía con cada toque, hasta que un gemido travieso, escapo sonoro de sus labios.

-¿Que fue eso?- pregunto la niña, algo espantada por el sonido.

Roger no respondió, mas le había preocupado lo que la niña había dicho unos segundos antes, que cualquier sonido.

-Mello y Near ¿no están?- pregunto el anciano.

-No los encuentro, por ninguna parte- respondió la chica con la mirada fija en el armario, del despacho, había algo raro en el, algo anormal.

-Roger, lo necesito inmediatamente- que movida había sido esa mañana, todo el mundo parecía exaltado o preocupado por algo, la cocinera del orfanato, una mujer robusta y pelirroja, irrumpió en el despacho del viejo Roger, claramente molesta y alterada.

-Uno de esos demonios- vocifero la cocinera- Mi cocina, la han destrozado.

-Amelia, no puede ser tan grave- dijo el anciano intentando apaciguar a la mujer.

-Venga conmigo, tiene que verlo.

La cocinera prácticamente estaba arrastrando al podré anciano, y Linda se quedo en el despacho, desconcertada y algo desconfiada, por el extraño ambiente que se extendía por aquella habitación, claramente ella también sentía un calor insoportable al igual que una injustificada desconfianza en aquel armario.

Maldita entrometida, pensaba para si el rubio sin imaginar que Near pensaba casi lo mismo, mientras observaban como la pequeña curiosa se acercaba lentamente a su escondite. Sus manos cetrinas de posaron en el pomo del ropero.

-Linda- grito la chica que antes la había estado acompañando Emily- Te he buscado por todos lados, vamos a desayunar.

La castaña se sintió como si se estuviera perdiendo de algo realmente bueno, como cuando sabes que hay algo muy interesante de lo que te puedes enterar y aun así no puedes saber que es, la chica se alejo del armario, prometiéndose a si misma que mas tarde volvería a averiguar lo que ocultaban aquellas puertas.  
Un suspiro de alivio escapo de los labios de ambos chicos cuando las puertas del despacho de Roger se cerraron y salieron de aquel incomodo y diminuto armario.

-Te volviste demente- le reprocho el alvino.

-Por favor, hace un par de segundo lo estabas gozando.

-No cambies el tema, ¿que hacemos aquí?

Mello le explico con lujo de detalle, todo lo que había ocurrido, y el pequeño alvino no pudo mas que sonrojarse de pura vergüenza.

-Lo siento mucho- susurro retomando nuevamente esa postura, firme, serena y fría, tan característica del pequeño.  
Un silencio incomodo los invadió de improviso, no sabían que decir, ni que hacer, volvían a su roles, parecía como si hubieran vuelto de golpe a la realidad y se hubieran dado cuenta de todo lo que habían hecho y lo que estubieron a apunto de hacer, habían despertado de aquel exquisito letargo, de esa pecaminosa ilusión, del sueño húmedo que ambos deseaban con locura se volviera a repetir.

¿Y ahora que?

Ahora que habían abierto lo ojos, al darse cuenta de esa extraña atracción, ¿que pasaría entre ellos?

-Debemos irnos, antes que Roger vuelva- dijo el alvino rompiendo finalmente aquel inexorable silencio que estaba carcomiéndo los oídos del rubio.

Mello, se sintió algo ansioso, no sabia que hacer, dejar a Near, como si nada hubiera pasado, salir del despacho de Roger y que cada uno se fuera por su camino, olvidarse de todo lo que había pasado, dejar toda esa locura en el olvido, o quizás…

No se había detenido siquiera a pensar la segunda opción cuando ya los labios del rubio se habían encontrado con los de Near, arremetiendo con toda la dulzura de la que era capaz. Su lengua se entrelazo dulce y suave con la del menor, mientras estrechaba con ternura su pequeña cintura.

El alvino, algo resignado al apartarse del rubio, lo miro fijamente a esos ojos azules, que tanto lo hipnotizaban, esos los cuales lo desnudaban con solo una mirada.

-Mello, Roger- dijo suavemente mientras el rubio volvía a unir sus bocas- Roger puede volver.

-No me importa- dijo apoderándose de los pálidos labios con mucha mas insistencia y pasión.

-Mello, no- gimió al notar como las manos cetrinas del rubio acariciaban suavemente su columna- Ah, Mee..llo

El rubio se sintió en la gloria, al notar como esos gemidos se ahogaban entre sus labios.

El alvino se acerco enrollando sus manos en el cuello del mayor, acercando lentamente sus labios a su oreja.

"Este sábado, te espero a media noche, en mi alcoba."

Y sin decir, ni una palabra mas, salio rápidamente del despacho de Roger, consiente de que estando todos desayunando, nadie lo vería tan ligero de ropa, como se hallaba en ese momento.

El rubio se habia petrificado, en medio de la habitación.

"Sábado…" pensó" es que quiere volverme loco" estaba indignado, era lunes y el pequeño, alvino, mocoso, calienta braguetas esperaba a que se aguantara hasta el ¡SABADO!

***Behemot demonio de la pereza**

**Pliss pasen por mi otro fic Death Note: Resurrection, hasta ahora es lo mas serio que he escrito de Death Note y aunque todavia no hay lemon y no habra hasta si no muy entrada la historia leanlo, me estoy esforzando mucho es ese fic... Bueno sin mas que decir me despido, espero que les haya gustadooo, un besooo !**


	6. Reflejo

**Pecado: Vanidad**

**"Los espejos deberían pensarlo dos veces antes de devolver una imagen"**

La semana ha pasado mucho mas lento de lo normal, los segundos parecen horas, las horas se transforman en días y los días se tornan en años. Aunque no quisiera admitirlo la espera lo estaba volviendo completamente loco, siquiera podía concentrarse, sus pensamientos siempre volvían a su último encuentro con el pequeño alvino, rememorando aquel cuerpo tan exquisito, sublime y maravilloso. Perfecto, era la única palabra que podría logar describir la esplendida belleza de su ser.

Cerro sus ojos, exhausto por la situación, estaba cansado de encontrarse a si mismo pensando nuevamente en la persona que se había convertido, irremediablemente en su divino tormento, aquel que al encontrar en publico juraba odiar a muerte, ese al que a las sombras de la intimidad y el anonimato deseaba con locura y desenfreno. Y otra vez surcaba en su mente la misma pregunta, que tanto lo estaba atormentando, ¿Qué sentía por Near? Esa pregunta invadía su mente cada vez que el pequeño alvino se infiltraba en sus pensamientos, jugando con su mente, disfrutando con los traumas psicológicos que Mello estaba sufriendo por su culpa. Al rubio poco le importaba el hecho de que Near fuera un chico, lo que realmente le atormentaba era el hecho de que el objeto de sus mas bajos deseos, el protagonista de sus mas turbias y exóticas fantasías, fuera nada mas y nada menos que su rival numero uno, al chico que juraba ante todos odiar.

Y es que la situación se le estaba volviendo cada vez más difícil, no podía toparse con el pequeño alvino sin desear abalanzársele encima y poseerlo en frente de todo el maldito orfanato. En el transcurso de esa tortuosa semana en la que para desgracia de Mello aun transcurría el periodo de vacaciones, no había ocupado su mente en otra cosa que no fuera fantasear con el pequeño. Besarlo apasionadamente en alguno de los múltiples salones de clase, fundir sus manos en el alvino cuerpo mientras entraban torpemente en su habitación, hacerlo suyo en la cama de Near, tocarlo descaradamente el la sala común, ya fuera con gente o sin ella, enzima del escritorio de Roger, en los jardines, aprisionando al alvino entre el tronco de un árbol y su cuerpo, en la cocina (otra vez), en la habitación de Matt y tal vez en la de Linda, en los laboratorios de Química y torturarlo quizás, si se animaba, con el filo de un bisturí. Y así como esas, una docena más de distintas fantasías, una más depravada que la anterior, solo para explotar todo los placeres de su carne.

"Estoy enfermo" se dijo a si mismo incorporándose en la cama, notando como se había formado un pequeño bulto entre sus piernas, se maldijo para sus adentros "Mejor iré a tomar un baño antes de que esto empeore" La verdad no estaba de ánimos para volver a masturbarse, ya había mancillado demasiado su orgullo en toda esa semana, tocándose mientras pensaba en su no tan inocente alvino, como para volver a recaer.

Tomo una toalla blanca de su armario y se la coloco en los hombros antes de salir de su habitación para dirigirse a los baños.

No era lo suficientemente tarde como para que los niños estuvieran en sus camas, varios murmullos a lo lejos le indicaban que aun se hallaban jugando en el gran salón, mientras que por la ventana, podía avistar a los mas grandes abandonando los jardines e ingresando nuevamente al interior de Wammy´s.

Continúo su camino y no pudo evitar el pensar en que no había visto a su pequeño tormento en todo el transcurso de ese día. Lo cierto era que el tampoco había salido mucho de su habitación ese día, solo abandono su alcoba para ir a comer, pero no había visto a Near en el gran salón armando su rompecabezas como era habitual, ni lo vio en el comedor y no había querido ir a buscarlo a su alcoba, ya que seria un acto de debilidad de su parte, el alvino le había dicho que se verían el sábado por la noche y no pretendía irrumpir en sus aposentos antes de tiempo, aun mas sabiendo como era y lo que podría pasar si se encontraba solo con el. Quería demostrarse a si mismo que podía controlar sus instintos, que por una vez en su vida podía mantener su mente fría. Además, seria tan divertido que fuera Near quien no pudiera resistir la necesidad de entregarse antes de la fecha pautada. Para Mello esa seria la mas dulce de las victorias.

-Mello- grito una voz sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-Matt- contesto el rubio identificando la voz de inmediato, incluso antes de voltearse para saludarle. El pelirrojo estaba sudoroso y notablemente sucio, como se notaba que había estado jugando en el jardín con los demás chicos.

-¿Donde has estado metido?- Matt lo había estado buscando para persuadirlo de salir a jugar un rato con los demás, pero el rubio no tenia ánimos ese día, así que encerro en su alcoba, ignorando los llamados de su compañero.

-Me quede dormido-mintió, brindándole una simpática sonrisa, que haría que cualquiera que la mirara se olvidara inmediatamente de lo que sea de lo que estuviera hablando.

-Esta bien, perezoso- contesto devolviéndole la sonrisa- Voy a darme una ducha.

-Yo igual- dijo Mello. Si había algo que odiaba, era tener que ducharse junto con un montón de chicos, para el era lo peor que se le había podido ocurrir al arquitecto de aquel inmenso orfanato, que al parecer lo había diseñado considerando todas las maneras y posibilidades que tenia para joder al pobre rubio…Baños comunales.

Mello se alegro un poco al descubrir que no había nadie en las duchas a excepción de el y su mejor amigo.

No era que le avergonzara el hecho de que los demás chicos lo vieran desnudo, ni nada por el estilo, el mismo consideraba que tenía un cuerpo esplendido. Solo es que, le gustaba su privacidad, por eso quizás se inclinaba a tomar duchas nocturnas, cuando ya todos dormían, pero el calor del verano sumado a sus ardientes cavilaciones ameritaban una ducha de agua fría inmediatamente.

Los baños eran enormes, una extensa hilera de duchas sin separación alguna se extendía por todo el lugar, los sanitarios y vestidores se encontraban en un cuarto aparte, solo bastaba con cruzar una puerta estratégicamente colocada para llegar a ellos. Algo que el rubio adoraba de ese sitio, era que estaba forrada completamente por espejos, le encantaba ver su reflejo, mientras las gotas de agua se deslizaban por su cuerpo, era algo narcisista, pero no podía jóvenes se desvistieron, Mello podía sentir como su mejor amigo le lanzaba de vez en cuando miradas furtivas, haciendo que al rubio le recorriera un ligero escalofrío. Dejaron sus prendas en un banquito alejado y se dirigieron a las regaderas.

El repiqueteo de las gotas sobre las baldosas se apoderaron del lugar, rompiendo el silencio, poco a poco el vapor comenzaba a envolver ambos cuerpos desprolijos de cualquier prenda.

Mello tomo la barra de jabón y comenzó a frotarla contra su cuerpo, con toda la parsimonia que podía poseer. Matt nunca antes se había encontrado en las duchas con el rubio y el ver como la espuma del jabón resbalaba juguetonamente por esas caderas cetrinas, paseándose descaradas por sus muslos, recorriendo sus largas piernas, como deseaba ser la espuma de aquel jabón que tenia la dicha de acariciar esa piel que tanto codiciaba.

Se relamió los labios inconscientemente, gesto que para su suerte, el rubio no percibió, ya que se había dado la vuelta, dándole ahora una esplendida vista de su bien formada espalda. Las gotas de agua escurrían por esta, cada vez mas abajo. El calor se torno de repente increíblemente insoportable para el pelirrojo.

Mello ya empezaba a sentirse algo incomodo al sentir la persistente mirada de Matt sobre su cuerpo.

-¿Qué tanto me miras? Perro- interrogo, aun de espaldas, haciendo que el aludido se sorprendiera y desviara avergonzado la mirada.

Un silencio incomodo se apodero del lugar, Matt naturalmente no sabia que responder a aquella pregunta. Y el hecho de tener a Mello desnudo en frente de el, no le ayudaba absolutamente en nada a ordenar sus ideas. Antes de que el rubio pudiera girarse para encarar al pelirrojo este lo tomo de la cintura y con un movimiento tanto rápido como repentino,

Matt lo había acorrálado, dejándolo atrapado entre su delgado cuerpo y las frías baldosas del baño.

Mello podía verse perfectamente reflejado en los espejos, los cuales devolvían una imagen muy comprometedora, en todos los sentidos.

-¿Qué carajo te pasa Matt? Suéltame- grito el rubio.

Matt parecía cegado por el deseo, al parecer Near no era el único que pecaba de lujuria, no escuchaba ni una de las palabras que escapaban por la boca del rubio, solo se concentraba en pasear sus manos por aquella delirante figura.

-Matt, eres un…- se estremeció violentamente al sentir como el pelirrojo lo levantaba bruscamente haciendo que sus miembros se rozaran.

Una boca ajena besaba con codicia la piel de su cuello, haciendo que se formara una pequeña mancha morada, sus manos se aferraban a sus caderas.

-Aahh, Matt su..su- la fuerza de voluntada de Mello iba de cayendo poco a poco, sus ojos se entrecerraban lentamente, mientras observaba su reflejo en el espejo, Lucifer podría llevárselo en ese mismo instante, de la deliciosa voluptuosidad que le producía el mirarse en el espejo. Pero una extraño sentimiento de culpa empezaba a carcomerle las entrañas, el sentir la lengua de Matt jugueteando con el lóbulo de su oreja, lo estaba llevando lentamente a las puertas del cielo, pero recordaba los besos ardientes de Near y no podía evitar sentirse sucio, como si estuviera traicionando algo, o tal ves a alguien.

-Ahh! Maldito- grito como pudo, o jadeo mejor dicho, al sentir las manos de su mejor amigo en su virilidad, hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de lo caluroso que se había puesto el lugar, el vapor estaba empañando los cristales- Suéltame, por favor- susurro suplicante, sintiéndose aun mas sucio de repente.

Eran las 9 de la noche, como de costumbre, el pequeño alvino se dirigía a los cuartos de baño, para tomar una ducha, al igual que a Mello, le gustaba su privacidad y a esa hora, normalmente nadie ocupaba los baños. Se sintió algo decepcionado al escuchar el sonido de agua corriendo, golpeando con furia los azulejos. Pero al final no le dio mucha importancia, ya estaba ahí, así que se ducharía lo más rápido posible y luego se iría.

Abrió delicadamente la puerta, jugueteaba con uno de sus mechones, mirando el piso mientras que en su otra mano tenía un pequeño patito de hule amarillo y una toalla blanca.

El vapor caliente choco de lleno contra su rostro, sintiéndose sofocado por el calor que emanaba del cuarto, casi no podía ver, a causa de la neblina del lugar, que poco a poco escapaba por la puerta, que había dejado ligeramente entre abierta.

-Ahh Matt- grito repentinamente una voz que hizo que a Near se le helara la sangre por primera vez en su vida, era el sonido mas horrible que alguna vez hubiera podido escuchar nunca, levanto la mirada lentamente, esperando que sus oídos lo hubieran traicionado.

Sus ojos se ensancharon a más no poder, no entendía que era ese dolor lacerante que crecía de una manera alarmante en su pecho.

-Matt- pronuncio con dificultad el rubio- suu…suel...- pero no pudo terminar, ya que un par de pálidos labios se apoderaron de los de Mello, arremetiendo con rudeza contra su boca, devorándola con locura demandante, el rubio forcejeo un poco, pero fue cediendo lentamente ante los ojos del alvino, fundiéndose también en aquel beso apasionado.

Near los miraba serio, con su expresión completamente neutral, los veía sin verlos. El dolor que sentía en aquel instante, no era humanamente posible de expresar con gestos o miradas. Solo se quedo ahí, inmóvil e inconscientemente apretó en su puño el pequeño patito de hule, emitiendo un chirrido desgarrador, que hizo que Matt se apartara por fin del rubio, despertando repentinamente de su frenesí, saliendo del trance.

Mello abrió lentamente los ojos, sus labios estaban teñidos de un rosa pálido, y sentía que sus parpados volverían a cerrarse en cualquier momento, hasta que su mirada se encontro con la del alvino que los observaba a lo lejos. Su corazón dio un vuelco y quiso morir en el instante que una solitaria lagrima, la única que Near había derramado alguna vez en su vida, escapaba de uno de sus grises ojos para perderse en su mejilla y camuflarse con los charcos de agua que decoraban los pisos del baño, como si nunca hubiera existido.

**Este cap no me gusta muchoooo por q es algo triste y esta Matt muchoo -.- pero bueno siento q he traicionado a mi hermosa bolita de algodon pero tendra su fianl como se merece:DDD espero sus comentariossss un besosososostototeee! a todas y todos XD jaja nunca se sabe ! bye!**


	7. Celos

_**Pecado: Envidia**_

_"**Y es que no conoces el infierno hasta haber sentido los celos"**_

No tenia idea de cuanto se podía odiar a alguien hasta aquel momento. Y es que nunca había sentido el verdadero dolor. Los días habían pasado, lentos, agonizantes.

Odio, celos, envidia, eran palabras que el nunca creyó utilizar para tener que describir su propio estado de ánimo hace un mes atrás, ese rubio entrometido tenia que llegar y echarlo todo a perder, su vida y su tranquilidad. Pero por alguna razón, no podía odiar del todo a Mello.

A Mello con el tiempo podría llegar a perdonarlo, pero ese maldito pelirrojo, realmente nunca le había agradado que Matt estuviera siempre tan cerca de Mello, de SU Mello, si por que no, si el rubio lo había marcado a el mismo como suyo, bien Near tenia todo el derecho de marcarlo a el como de su propiedad y uso exclusivo.

-Near- un susurro casi tímido pero firme lo saco de su ensimismamiento, haciéndolo apartar la vista del rompecabezas que armaba casi inconscientemente.

-Si, Mello- contesto de la manera mas fría e indiferente que tenia, volviendo a posar su vista en las blancas piezas, esa era la séptima vez en el día que el rubio se presentaba ante el, cada vez con un nuevo argumento a sus acciones, un nuevo intento de arreglarlo todo. Pero para Near las cosas no se solucionarían con un simple "Lo lamento" por que aun podía sentir su propia sangre hirviendo al recordar aquella escena que Mello protagonizaba con otro que no era él. Sus manos comenzaron a temblar ligeramente mientras tomaba otra pieza.

Este pequeño desliz no paso por alto ante los ojos del rubio que lo miraba atentamente y se sentía aun peor. Quería arreglar las cosas con el pequeño alvino de una manera tan desesperada que ya no encontraba forma alguna de disculparse, se lo había pedido de todas las formas que podía conocer, le había intentado explicar que Matt lo había tomado por sorpresa e intento justificar el por que no se aparto inmediatamente del pelirrojo. A pesar de que entre él y el pequeño alvino no había nada dicho. Aun no se confesaba nada, sus sentimientos siempre estuvieron sin estarlo, aun no eran el uno del otro. Y aun así Mello necesitaba arreglarlo todo.

-Yo…- dijo el rubio, sintiendo su orgullo romperse nuevamente, no quería volver a disculparse, pero no podría vivir en paz hasta poder sentir los labios de Near contra los suyos. Y es que el deseo y la pasión que ese pequeño podía provocarle con solo hacer que su aliento chocara contra el suyo no la podría ocasionar nadie más en el mundo. Era solo el, Near, su otra mitad.

-No quiero escucharlo- dijo el peliblanco colocando la ultima pieza sin mirarlo.

-Near, por favor escúchame…

-No, Mello…- dijo levantándose quedando casi a la misma altura del rubio y sus ojos grises se fijaron en los suyos.  
Mello se había perdido en aquellos ojos carentes de sentimiento tantas veces en su vida, siempre le había parecido demasiado fríos para pertenecer a un ser humano, pero ese día un brillo diferente los invadía, un vacío demasiado profundo, desgarrados. Dolor, era lo único que podía encontrar en aquella mirada, Odio, dolor y frustración.

-Es mi turno de hablar- continuo el alvino sin moverse- Quiero que me digas…- se detuvo un instante pero aun así manteniendo su mirada fija en el rubio- Que tiene el que yo no pueda darte- mientras Leviatán* se regocijaba desde el infierno con la nueva alma envidiosa que encabezaba su fila de pecadores.

El rubio se sintió de piedra al oír aquello, las palabras no brotaban de sus labios. No se esperaba escuchar nunca algo como eso y menos de Near. El alvino comenzó ha acercarse lentamente, lo tomo del cuello de su camiseta negra y lo acerco con una brusquedad nada propia del menor.

Sus labios se encontraban a escasos milímetros de los del rubio y los abrió tan lenta y tortuosamente que Mello se sintió morir de placer en ese mismo instante y el peliblanco siquiera los había rozado.

-Que tengo que hacer Mello- dijo sin tocar los labios del mayor, no aun - Para encontrarme a la altura de Matt.

Había algo extraño en Near, nunca antes había actuado tan impulsivamente como en aquel momento, los celos lo estaban consumiendo al punto de nublar sus pensamientos y no dejarlo pensar con coherencia, la rabia lo estaba cegando por completo y no quería pensar en sus acciones, solo quería dejarse llevar y ver hasta donde era capaz de llegar con todo aquello.

-Dime Mello-murmuro llevando ahora su boca a la oreja del mayor, negándole el gusto de probar sus labios- Que hago para llevarte a lo insano.

Y esa frase, susurradas de esa forma, fue como el detonante de una bomba que no podía más. Mello tomo a Near de los hombros haciendo que cambiaran de posiciones, el rubio se encontraba acorralando al pequeño alvino entre su cuerpo y una de las paredes mas cercanas de la sala común y una sonrisa sádica cruzo su rostro, dedicada únicamente a Near.

-Aun no te has dado cuenta- dijo el rubio sintiendo como el calor mermaba a una velocidad irrefrenable en el cuerpo de ambos- Tu eres el único que me lleva a lo insano.

Y Near lo sabia, por eso no podía odiar a Mello, el peliblanco bien conocía que el rubio lo necesitaba y lo deseaba tanto como el mismo lo hacia, pero el alvino necesitaba su venganza, bien sabia que las cosas no se solucionarían con un simple "lo lamento" y una sonrisa de plena satisfacción curvo su rostro, al ver como alguien que el pequeño conocía muy bien se acercaba a las puertas del gran salón.

-Ah si- dejo escapar de sus labios en un jadeo demandante, el calor de su cuerpo se tornaba cada vez más insoportable y sus labios rogaban desesperados por el roce del contrario, pero aun asi espero hasta que una mano pálida se posara en la puerta de roble y una cabellera pelirroja se colara por el umbral para decir: demuéstramelo


End file.
